Never ending nightmares
What happens when 3 lantern rings that have the power of fear are lost by their owners? what happens when they react with each other and effect everyone near by, placing them in their never ending nightmares? Never ending nightmares is basically a collection of pinks OCs being effected by Theo's, faiths and lizzies sinestro corps rings, the trio themselves are effected due to them not wearing the rings at the time as they cause nightmares for the OCs. Merida Wise Merida didn't know what came over her, but she started it, the blood thirst driving through her as she did this. "please, stop this merida!" said melody murderer, as she held onto her best friend, Jennifer fitzgerald, who had stopped breathing, her brown and robot eye to never open again, melody resisting the urge to attack in vengeance. "pity, I don't want to stop this!" shouted merida, suddenly ripping of melodys arm, making her bleed to death, as more blood covered jenny and melody, merida grinned at her former friends as she walked off. Suddenly she threw a knife at deuce gorgon, who had tried to stone her but got stabbed himself and she finished off his 2 sisters, darcy and grace. Soon, everyone in the school was dead and merida looked in glee, her red eyes glowing more red then normal, her dress ripped and covered in blood and holding a blood covered knife. Just then, a man appeared behind her, looking like merida, he was grinning in glee at the sight of the now ruined monster high. "that's my girl, that's a daddys girl" he said with a grin, and laughed as merida's last bit of kindness in her personality faded into the darkness of her soul. Leela Mutt "Hello? is anyone there?!" shouted leela mutt for the 10th time, she was alone, alone in a dark forest that was almost like a arena. Her fears kept rising, as no one responded. Suddenly, all this howling started and leela froze, she knew that howling, suddenly she ran, but couldn't see where she was going, and she fell onto the floor, and looked up and saw a tall building, she looked shocked and tried to get back, but suddenly arrows shot from the top, and one shot into one of the mutts chasing the 2 shadows. She screamed in anger. "Theres another one! shoot it!" shouted a voice she didn't know, and a arrow fired and hit her in her heart. Leela gasped as she fell into darkness, the wolfs soon fled, and she suddenly opened her eyes, still bleeding as she saw a time portal, shocking her, she tried to crawl but was shot in the back by another arrow. Now on her last breath, she tried crying for help to tracy tracker and molly jay, but they flew past and into the portal, leaving her. A tear fell down her cheek as she stopped breathing and closed her blue and brown eyes, forever. Lizzie Fear Lizzie fear felt alone, as she flew through the stars and saw her home planet, she happily flew there but suddenly, a blast of green sent her down, she looked up in shock at a green lantern, aiming his ring at her. "I wasn't even doing anything!" protested lizzie. "your the daughter of a traitor, you should not even exist" said the lantern, firing at her, encasing her in a green bubble, she tried firing her ring but it didn't work, suddenly her 2 siblings, theo and faith, flew by. "brother, sister, help!" she shouted. They ignored her and continued flying, lizzie then let a tear fall down on her cheek as she was taken away, to be locked up, for what seemed like forever to her. Category:Pinks stories Category:Fanfiction